


Royal Museum Robbery, the Aftermath

by Franavu



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Short, inspired by Gryphonrhi, newspaper clippings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Griphonrhi's <i>Souls Unbodied</i>. They really did leave a horrible mess in the Edinburgh Royal Museum. What the press believed in the aftermath of that memorable caper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Museum Robbery, the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Souls Unbodied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137573) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



_Edinburgh Evening News, October 31st_

Last night's break-in in the Royal Museum has baffled police, sources close to the investigation state. 

In an unexpected twist, the mysterious mummy found earlier this month has been stolen from the Edinburgh Royal Museum. The mummy was discovered near Loch Shiel, wrapped in Scottish Tartan, but also carrying genuine Egyptian amulets. Experts believe that the body is at least five hundred years old, but due to the unusual combination of artefacts found on the mummy, a hoax was suspected.

One could assume that the perpetrators of such a hoax found themselves with cold feet and tried to re-appropriate the body if it were not for a number of unusual facts. According to the police, blood of seven distinct sources was found at the scene of the crime. Moreover there were signs of a gun-battle, with at least four different firearms. Police sources say that the blood-loss was enough to expect several fatalities, yet no corpses were left inside the museum. Neither were there any reports of gunshot victims in any of the hospitals in the city. 

This seems like too much carnage for perpetrators of a simple hoax. Besides the mummy and the artefacts found on it, the museum's silverware collection was also robbed, but the police believe this to be a distraction from the real target. Sources say that the break-in was done professionally, and but for the gun-battle may not have been discovered immediately.

The question is then why several groups of criminals would have a gunfight in a museum over a corpse which may have been buried for five centuries. The police are asking for witnesses who have seen anything in the area around the museum last night to come forward. 

 

_Edinburgh Evening News, November 18_

An apparent ritual site found on November 1st in Holyrood Park has offered up another mystery. It was originally thought that a group of teenagers used the site for Samhain rituals, but since a significant amount of blood was discovered, police investigated. Sources inside the police force state that the blood found at the ritual site is identical to one of the sources of blood found at the Royal Museum Robbery the night of October 30. Since the combined amount of blood is certainly enough to cause death, police forensic teams are now combing over Holyrood Park. No bodies have been found as of yet. Police are urging anyone who may have seen anything the nights of October 30 - October 31 and October 31 - November 1, to come forward.

_Bora-Bora, November 20_

A dark-haired, hazel-eyed man with a respectable nose logged out of his lap-top, grinned, and decided to brush up on his Egyptian.


End file.
